Nikolas Cruz VS Mary-Anne!
Since it has been 3 months since the Parkland shooting happened, I decided to make this fanfic. Enjoy. Nikolas: So as part of my punishment for the Parkland shooting, I'm suppose to be babysitting Mary-Anne. Well since Wendy says she does behave, it can't be that- Mary-Anne: MY TOAST IS GETTING COLD!!! (banging sounds can be heard) Nikolas: ...bad. Nikolas runs to the kitchen. Mary-Anne is slamming plates on the floor Nikolas: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Mary-Anne: MY TOAST IS GETTING COLD!!! Nikolas: So you slam the plates? Who do you think you are, Logan Paul? Mary-Anne: YES!!! Nikolas: Well you're cleaning it all up! And I'm not warming up your toast! Mary-Anne: GOD DAMNIT!!! Later... Mary-Anne: Can I go to the park? Nikolas: After you smash the plates 5 minutes ago, and you wanna go to the park? Mary-Anne: TAKE ME NOW!!! Nikolas: Not with that attitude! Mary-Anne takes a flower pot and throws it at the TV, shattering it Nikolas: MARY-ANNE!!! Marie: Hey! Me and Nick were watching Battle for Dream Island! Mary-Anne: F*** THAT SHOW!!! (slams TV) Jo: (walking into the living room) What in the world is going on? Nikolas: Mary-Anne destroyed the TV all because I won't take her to the park! Mary-Anne: OH NOT THAT FAT COW!!! GO DRINK BLEACH YOU W****!!! Jo: That's it! (takes Mary-Anne to the naughty chair) Mary-Anne: B**** LET ME GO!!! Jo: No! Your staying there for 7 minutes because you destroyed the TV. (leaves) Now Nick, this is how you discipline her. Mary-Anne: I WILL CRASH INTO YOUR HOUSE LIKE IT'S LUBY'S, TAKE YOUR B**** OUT AND KILL HER WITH MY UZI!!! Jo: Ignore that. 7 minutes later... Jo: I putted you in time-out because you destroyed the TV. Are you going to apologize? Mary-Anne: Sorry. Jo: Thank you. Later... Mary-Anne: I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!!! Nikolas: You have to! Mary-Anne: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mary-Anne takes her toy gun and throws it at Nick Nikolas: Now it's gone! Mary-Anne: F***!!! (shatters windows and climbs out of it) Nikolas: MARY-ANNE NO!!! Nikolas climbs out the window and chases Mary-Anne down the street Mary-Anne: B**** CAN'T CATCH ME!!! Nikolas: MARY-ANNE STOP!!! YOUR GOING TO GET HURT!!! A police car pulls over, blocking Mary-Anne Mary-Anne: F*** THE OPS!!! THEY DID LA RIOTS!!! Officer: (coming out of the car) What is going on? Nikolas: I tried to take her to bed, but she climbed out the window and tried to pull a Tay-K! Mary-Anne: YOU LOOK LIKE YOU DID THE CHARLESTON SHOOTING!!! COME ON, ADAM LANZA, KEEP ON KILLING THOSE KIDS BACK IN SANDY HOOKS!!! Officer: That is enough! And Nick, you need to get in the car! I am very disappointed in you for failing to take care of her! Nikolas: Whatever! As long as I don't have to deal with this little devil! Nikolas is cuffed and put in the car Mary-Anne: HA HA!!! YOU GOT ARRESTED BY ADAM LANZA!!! Officer: And you! I'm calling your mother and I'm telling her about your behavior! Mary-Anne: SNITCHES GET STITCHES!!! YOU GON' GET SHOT UP LIKE JFK!!! Officer: (cuffing Mary-Anne) In that case, your under arrest for threatening a police officer! Mary-Anne: POLICE BRUTALITY!!! I'M THE NEXT MICHAEL BROWN!!! IT'S GON' BE SAN YSIDRO UP IN THIS B****!!! Officer: Shut your mouth and get in! The Officer forces Mary-Anne in the car Nikolas: Ha! About time you get a taste of your own medicine! Mary-Anne: SHUT THE F*** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Officer: I need a ambulance. This girl is out of control! Mary-Anne: YOU GON' GET KILLED LIKE- The officer tases Mary-Anne Officer: You got something to say? None? Okay! Category:Fanfic